


Absolute Audacity

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Remus being a self conscious sixteen year old, Sirius being the greatest boyfriend alive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius Black couldn’t sleep. The constant rumble coming from the bed of one James Potter was keeping him up. Usually James’ snoring was no problem; Sirius could typically sleep through it, as if it was nothing. But recently, Sirius had also gotten used to falling asleep curled around one Remus Lupin, who was currently M.I.A. So maybe it wasn’t Jamie’s snoring that was keeping him up…
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	Absolute Audacity

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Red White and Royal Blue by Casey McQueston.

Chapter One:

Sirius Black couldn’t sleep. 

The constant rumble coming from the bed of one James Potter was keeping him up. Usually James’ snoring was no problem; Sirius could typically sleep through it, as if it was nothing. But recently, Sirius had also gotten used to falling asleep curled around one Remus Lupin, who was currently M.I.A. So maybe it wasn’t Jamie’s snoring that was keeping him up… 

Sirius got up as silently as possible, grabbing his wand from his bedside table. As he moved around the dorm room, trying his hardest not to disturb James or Peter, he cast a whispered “Lumos” opening and closed the dormitory door silently behind himself. 

Despite his being six floors above the common room, Sirius could hear the sounds of the quietest sobs to ever exist filling the cavernous Gryffindor Tower. He immediately identified them with a whispered “Moony” giving no thought to anything else as he rushed down the stairs towards his crying boyfriend.

The sight that reached his eyes when he arrived in the common room made his heart ache. Remus was sitting on the floor, limbs locked around his core, gasping for breath and crying with all his might. Sirius saw immediately that Remus was having a panic attack. He approached his boyfriend with caution, knowing that you don’t just  _ touch _ Remus Lupin. 

“Remmy?” Sirius asked, his voice filled with trepidation. 

“S-S-Sirius. Oh, God, Sirius.” Remus cried. Sirius’ heart broke at the sight as he crouched down to eye level with the sobbing boy. 

“What is it, Remmy? What is it, my dear?” Sirius whispered into Remus’ ear, and the boy grasped onto Sirius, holding onto him for dear life. 

“I-I-I’m n-n-e-ever g-gon-na b-be n-nor-m-mal,” Remus stuttered out. Sirius clutched tighter to his sobbing boyfriend. “I-I-I’ll n-n-ever b-be a r-regular p-person. I-I’ll al-always b-be a-a-m-m-m-monster.” Sirius let out a small gasp at the last word and pulled Remus towards him, so that the two were facing each other. 

“Remus John Lupin, you are not a monster. You will never be a monster. You are perfect, and human, and just about the kindest and best person I’ve ever met. And I love you, Remus John Lupin. That’s right. I, Sirius Orion Black, wizard, Gryffindor, pure-blood, male, homosexual, am fully in love with you, Remus John Lupin, wizard, Gryffindor, half-blood, male, bisexual, werewolf, kindest person in the entirety on Hogwarts. And you seem to have the absolute audacity to love me back. Can you believe it?” Sirius finished.

Remus tilted his face up, brown eyes meeting grey, their whole world’s brought together into one moment.

Sirius stood slowly, picking Remus up with him. He carried his boyfriend bridal style, up six floors of stairs, and into his bed. Sirius placed Remus down, getting into bed behind him, leaving the curtains on the bed wide open, as if shoving it into the whole of Hogwarts that the school bachelor was finally taken, by a male werewolf no less.

The steady drawl of James’ snores seemed comforting again as Sirius lay down with the love of his life curled in front of him. He strung an arm around Remus’ waist and finally, thank God, he fell asleep. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the second Wolfstar fic I've ever posted, kudos and comments welcomed!


End file.
